Baroness Von Bon Bon
|location = Inkwell Isle Two |phases = 4 |forms = 1 |minions = Jelly Bullies Squad Lord Gob Packer Kernel Von Pop Muffsky Chernikov Sargent Gumbo Gumbull Sir Waffington III Patsy Menthol Whippet Creampup |moveset = Gob Maw Candy Corn Kernel Cupcake Slam Gumball Rain Waffle Expansion Cotton Candy Gun Peppermint Rollout Sugarcake Rush Bon Bon Voyage |parry = Jelly Bullies Squad Cotton Candy Patsy Menthol |level = Sugarland Shimmy |hitpoints = 400/430/530 |gender = Female |role = Ruler of Sugarland |designers = Tina Nawrocki |animators = Tina Nawrocki }} Baroness Von Bon Bon is a boss in ''Cuphead'' encountered in Inkwell Isle Two that is fought in the Sugarland Shimmy boss level. Description Appearance Baroness Von Bon Bon is a humanoid soda bottle with pink skin, brown hair and yellow eyes. She sports a sleeveless white and cherry-red dress and gloves, along with a hat that resembles an ice cream cone. In a few frames, she also appears to be wearing red shoes with white trims. Personality Baroness Von Bon Bon possesses a rather feisty attitude for an authority figure. Whenever a subject of hers is defeated, she will shake her fist at Cuphead and Mugman in aggression. In spite of her ferocity, she also appears to be a sore loser, crying as soon as she loses against the brothers. She can also be crazy and desperate, which is shown in the transition for the final phase, making a last attempt to destroy the brothers. Intro Baroness Von Bon Bon makes the "off with his head!"-gesture with her head detaching from her neck for seconds and spinning before getting reattached, as she gets grabbed by her own candy cane into the mouth/entrance of her castle, Whippet Creampup. Phase One - Phase Three The first phase of the Baroness fight is unique from other boss fights, as the majority of the first phase is focused more to her subjects working as mini-bosses before the actual fight against the Baroness begins. A random three of these subjects will appear during the fight: Lord Gob Packer = Lord Gob Packer flies towards wherever the player(s) are heading. He also has a minion that also follow him and attack the player, and the current position of player will soon get deadly. In simple mode, there are not minions following him. In expert mode, there will be two. When defeated, his layers will start breaking one by one with the green core layer gaining a halo and then float away, the following ones will simply break apart, one by one, and a vibraphone jingle is heard playing. Hitpoints = 180/180/220 |-| Kernel Von Pop = Kernel Von Pop flies around the arena in a horizontal figure 8, and summons smaller and inverted clones of himself that fly upwards. In simple mode, those smaller version of himself won't be summoned. Hitpoints = 10/10 When defeated, he floats up with his mouth separated akin to the same animation as the smaller candy corn. Hitpoints = 225/225/250 |-| Muffsky Chernikov = Muffsky Chernikov jumps around the arena and tries to squash the players. If that fails, two frosting shock waves from his landing will damage the player(s) when they spread outward three times. In expert mode, instead of waiting for the shock waves to dissipate, he will jump before they are gone, when the third splash appears specifically. Muffsky doesn't appear in simple mode. When defeated, his cherry stem will gain eyes, begin to whittle down like a lit fuse, turning into a cherry bomb, exploding with Muffsky. Muffsky will also melt down to just a wrapper and frosting. Hitpoints = 185/235 |-| Sargent Gumbo Gumbull = Sargent Gumbo Gumbull runs around the arena and shoots gumballs up in the air as they rain down on the players. On simple mode, he scrambles across the entire arena but won't fire gumballs. When defeated, his head will shatter apart and his body will scramble away to the left of the stage. Hitpoints = 270/270/320 |-| Sir Waffington III = Sir Waffington III flies around the arena and will split himself into 9 pieces and reverts back to his original form. In simple mode, he doesn't do anything besides fly around. In expert mode, he will only shoot either in the four cardinal directions at first, and then fire the diagonals, or vice versa. When defeated, he will break apart as if he was doing his attack but the pieces will fly off the screen and the teeth section will implode on itself and disappear. Hitpoints = 250/250/305 Once the second subject is deployed, a Jelly Bully armed with a sword sometimes charges across the arena. They can only be hurt while crouching or parrying the pink Jelly Bullies. On Expert, the Jelly Bullies will appear when the first subject is sent out. Hitpoints = 7/7/7 Once the third subject is deployed, the Baroness herself, bearing a sickening grin, will appear on top of Creampup to fire with a double-barreled sawed-off candy cane shotgun and shoot three cotton candy puffs that circle around each other with one of them being parryable. Hitpoints = 3/3/3 On Simple mode though, Bon Bon will appear to fire at the player only after the third subject is defeated and will count as a distinct phase, which will trigger Bon Bon's death screen if the player dies during said phase. Hitpoints = 400 There is a candy platform that players can stand on will still moving in the same pattern. Final Phase Once the third minion is defeated, the main battle with Bon Bon herself begins. Bon Bon appears at the top of Creampup grinning maliciously, and yanks on the castle's turrets, causing it to grow monstrous and forming a pair of arms. Bon Bon then orders it to give chase, and the battle commences. In this phase, Bon Bon will throw her own head, which homes in on the player(s) as they are moving, and a head will appear in the original place. Creampup spits out rolling Patsy Menthols at the player(s) in order to flatten them. Patsy can be parried to gain extra height, though this doesn't count towards the parry total. In expert mode, Bon Bon will shoot one head, which travels further, moves faster and has a shorter delay time, making it more difficult to evade the head and Patsy at the same time. The platform from previous phases stays in place when the Baroness battle begins which can help the player(s) to gain enough ground to shoot at the Baroness and avoid her and Creampup's attack. After taking enough damage, the Baroness is defeated as she and Creampup are seen crying with the latter slamming its fists onto the ground. Hitpoints = 430/530 Sounds Walkthrough Gallery BVBBintro.png|''Baroness Von Bon Bon'' Jaww.png|''Lord Gob Packer'' Corn.png|''Kernel Von Pop'' Cake.png|''Muffsky Chernikov'' Ballgummy.png|''Sargent Gumbo Gumbull'' Toastyyy.png|''Sir Waffington III'' Trivia *The stage may be a reference to The Cookie Carnival, an animated Disney short with similar character designs. *Her name, Bon Bon, is used in various languages (like French or many Balkan countries) for candy. **Her appearance as a princess is similar both to the usage of Minnie Mouse as a princess in cartoons such as Ye Olden Days and Brave Little Tailor, while her name and frosting dress were inspired by "Miss Bonbon" (also known as the Sugar Cookie Girl) from The Cookie Carnival. *While not immediately apparent, the Baroness was made to resemble a soda bottle, with her head acting as the bottle cap. *Gob Packer's appearance is similar to Pac-Man, only the outside is red instead of yellow which was instead used as one of the color layers in his so-called "mouth" with the center being green and having eyes. *Creampup is similar in design and movement to the moving barn from Swing You Sinners!, a cartoon referenced multiple times in Cuphead. *In Gob Packer's battle, there is no point where a yellow gobstopper is seen during the fight, but in his death screen there is a yellow gobstopper. This may be because the death screens were drawn before the battle sprites. *Sir Waffington III can be mistaken for a chocolate bar due to the brown color, rectangular pattern design, and the fact that chocolate bars can also be split into an amount of pieces. *Kernel Von Pop's name refers to popcorn which is ironic seeing as Kernel Von Pop himself is actually candy corn. *A glitch can be easily encountered on the Windows 10 version of Cuphead where in the final phase of the boss, the progress bar won't move from the signal pole. Despite this, she can still take damage. *Her death-screen has an error on it, the fizz/ruffles on the Baroness' dress is white instead of a shade of red. *According to a Twitter post by her animator and designer, Tina Nawrocki, the Baroness' design was also inspired by Letty Lynton, Bebe Daniels, Betty Grable and Loretta Young; actresses who were around during the period the game is set in. *The names of the Baroness' subjects aren't official. That said, Tina Nawrocki revealed their pet names in a Twitter post when asked by a fan. *The Baroness' character seems to be inspired by French queen Marie Antoinette. This is indicated by her utilizing her cake castle in her final phase, referencing the phrase "Let them eat cake", commonly attributed to the queen. This is also suggested by her position of authority and her ability to detach her head and throw it, likely referencing execution by guillotine in the French Revolution. *Whippet Creampup's names is a pun on "Whipped Cream", "Pup", and "Cream Puff". *The fact that the final phase play out differently in simple difficulty seems to be little more than a mere excuse to use Baroness von Bon Bon's death quote. (see above) *If Sargent Gumbo Gumbull is facing to the right when defeated, he will scramble to the other side of the screen, then turn left and retreat. *The Baroness' intro is based on a running gag where a mediocre stage performer, usually a stand up comedian is forcefully grabbed by the neck with a cane by an unknown individual, and forcefully yanked off stage. *In the intro, you may notice that the candy cane floats in midair before sending itself and BVBB into Whippet Creampup. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Inkwell Isle 2